Not Going Anywhere
by BirdOfOrk
Summary: David takes Killian shopping for new clothes. Based on the spoiler pics for season 4!


**I wrote this very quickly, so apologies for any mistakes. **

Killian's hook made a scraping noise as it scratched into the wood of the bar. He looked up surreptitiously, eyeing the surly bartender. Alice's shift didn't start for another two hours, so it was just Killian, Vlad, and the guy in suspenders who was nursing a pink drink.

He rubbed his thumb over his handiwork. _ES_ stood out in pale gashes against the dark wood, like an open wound. His thumb moved from the indentations to trace across his lower lip. He had thought they were getting somewhere, finally, but since their kiss outside Granny's, Emma had barely said more than two sentences at a time to him. He tossed back his drink.

"Good, you're done," a familiar voice said behind him.

Killian swiveled around "Are you here to buy me another?" he smirked at David.

"You wish, pirate."

"What are you doing here? Not really your scene, is it?" He leaned back, propping both elbows on the bar.

"Yeah, well it seems to be yours. At least you're easy to find." David grouched.

"Ah, I see," Killian smirked. "You just couldn't wait to see me. I hope Snow's not a jealous woman."

David rolled his eyes. "Come on," he slapped a few bills on the bar, freezing when he noticed Emma's initials.

"Did you do this?"

"Are you going to arrest me for defacing private property?" Killian drawled. "What is it you wanted, mate?"

"Believe it or not, _mate_, I'm actually trying to help you. Let's go."

Killian shrugged and followed David out of the Rabbit Hole, squinting at the sudden brightness of the noon sun. When David climbed into his pickup truck, Killian stopped. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Just get in."

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this?" Killian muttered, opening the door.

* * *

David pulled up outside a store called, grandiosely, Empyreal Emporium.

"What is this? Some sort of indoor marketplace?" Killian asked. He still wasn't clear what this trip entailed.

David sighed, a long-suffering look on his face. "Snow suggested it. She thought it would be a good idea…"

"A good idea to what?" Killian said darkly. "If you're trying to explain something, you're doing a bloody terrible job of it."

"That's a clothing store," David passed a hand across his face. "And I, unfortunately, am here to help you find new clothes."

Killian glared at the prince. "Oh, I see. Trying to make me look like less of a villain."

"Hook, erhm. Killian. Look—Snow and I both know how much you've done for Emma. We know how you feel about her and we think…I can't believe I'm having this conversation right now…you're her true love, alright? Emma just can't see it yet. Or she's too scared to."

Killian blinked. "Why the sudden show of support? You and Snow haven't exactly been my biggest fans."

"You were a pirate; were we supposed to be happy you were pursuing our daughter? It doesn't matter," David waved away Killian's retort. "What matters is that you love her and she's happier with you than I've ever seen her."

"So what's the point of this, then?" Killian waved his hook menacingly at the mannequins in the display windows.

"Snow thought it would be helpful if you wore the clothes of this world. To show Emma you're not going anywhere."

"Oh." Killian pondered this for a moment.

The prince and Snow must have seen Emma pulling away from him over the last week. Killian couldn't believe the kiss outside of Granny's meant nothing to her, that it was just some thank you gesture born out of a feeling of obligation. He had heard her breath hitch in her throat, had felt her hand trailing down his chest, his stomach… He saw the disappointment in her eyes when her mother came outside and cleared her throat awkwardly, asking if they were going to come in for some cake. It was Emma who told Snow she'd be just another moment, then kissed him deeply, looked into his eyes with something Killian wouldn't let himself hope was love.

He knew his Swan, knew how difficult opening up was for her. Perhaps her parents were right, and she was pulling away out of fear that Killian would leave her. The same way everyone else in her life had left her…

"Fine."

"That easy, eh?"

"Aye," Killian opened the door and strode towards the store.

* * *

"Seriously, with the leather pants?" David moaned, looking towards the ceiling when Killian stepped out of the small booth.

"What's wrong with them?" Killian looked at his reflection in the wall mirror. "They're for sale; they must be common in this world."  
David groaned. "Not exactly. Whatever. We'll get you a pair of jeans too. The rest is fine."

Killian eyed his reflection again, suddenly nervous. What if Swan didn't like how he looked? The leather pants were similar, at least, to his old trousers, as were the black boots, though he'd have to learn to lace them with one hand. The shirt was dark blue, with a collar and buttons down the front, similar to the shirt David was wearing. A black vest, less bulky than his leather one, completed the ensemble. Killian frowned. All in all, it was not too different than his old outfit, which was comforting. The fabrics and cuts were a little different, that was it. He still felt like something was missing.

David appeared in the room for dressing again. "Enjoying the view, pirate?" he smirked. "Here," he tossed Killian another bundle of cloth. "Figured you'd feel better with that."

Killian caught the object, which turned out to be a leather jacket, albeit one far shorter than his usual coat. He grinned. "I knew you cared."

David rolled his eyes again and headed towards the register with a stack of clothes.

**Reviews and constructive criticism are very much appreciated!**


End file.
